Currently known machines for boxing cartons of cigarettes comprise a unit for supplying and opening flat tubular packages, and which receives a stack of flat tubular packages off a pallet, and feeds each flat tubular package to a respective seat on a conveyor, by which the tubular package is fed along a straight packing path. Along the packing path, each tubular package remains connected to the respective seat, and is fed through an opening station, where the tubular package is opened into a configuration suitable for receiving a respective group of cartons of cigarettes; through an insertion station, where a respective group of cartons of cigarettes is pushed inside the open tubular package; and, finally, through a closing station, where the tubular package is closed by gumming and folding the relative flaps.
Known boxing machines of the type described above are fairly bulky, and require that the stack of flat tubular packages be located in a precise position for use on the boxing machine, thus calling for periodic assistance on the part of the operator.